


Corrompido

by orphan_account



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexo porno hijos adoptivos celos divertido drana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor es un Porn Star y Loki es su pequeño hermano universitario que decide vivir una temporada con él.¿Que podría pasar?





	Corrompido

Se ha encontrado con algunas ojeras, desagradables, dolor de espalda y la irritación de los mocosos. El vuelo había sido horrible, por supuesto, la clase de turista era horrible en todo sentido en esa aerolínea, pero en la actualidad, en el pasado, en el futuro, en el sentido de que en el dinero, en el de su padre. , al igual que el lujoso departamento y el auto. Debes seguir tus pasos, estudiar tu carrera profesional y tener una carga de la compañía, pero eso significa dejar de lado tus metas, tus sueños y tus propios proyectos. Tomar sus dos maletas y la jalo con dificultad hasta la puerta donde deberíamos tomar un taxi, no teníamos dinero, pero no tenía otra dirección, tenía la dirección del idioma de SU-NO-HERMANO. Tenía ganas de comenzar su vida en la universidad, sería diferente o eso pensaba, su vida en la escuela siempre había sido insoportable, solo esperaba que ahora pasara a la universidad todo cambiara. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estar? Afortunadamente su madre le proporcionó el número de Thor. Su hijo con su hermano adoptivo, hasta donde se puede recordar, fue bueno, tenía por lo menos tres o cuatro años sin verso ... Lo último que se grabó de aquel mastodonte era la manera casi asfixiante de abrazar antes de tomar sus maletas y largarse sin ninguna explicación. -Por lo menos queda cerca de la universidad.- Suspiro cansado mientras toma su iPhone y busca la lista de reproducción de música. Era conveniente que al menos no tengas que preocuparte de caminar demasiado o usar un autobús para ir a la universidad. Seguramente paso por la misma situación con el viejo.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se ponía ambos audífonos de color negro en ambos oídos . Ya se puede imaginar su hermano un punto de graduación de lo que el mar que haya elegido. Era tan frustrante para él, habían pasado el pasado como los mejores hermanos, los más inseparables de todos y ... Un día ... Simplemente se largó, así, sin una sola respuesta, nunca se ha tomado la molestia de dejar un número al cual llamar. . Podría pasar todo el día pensando en ello, sin embargo, cuando el auto llegó a su destino. Afortunadamente el taxista solo le cobro lo que era justo. Bajó del taxi con sus dos grandes maletas, la zona era residencial, se preguntaba qué clase de empleo tenía el rubio para pagar por ese lugar. -Abogado, tal vez.- Suspiro cansado.- Era una posibilidad, aunque en el pasado, una carrera de abogado no tenía nada de malo como para arruinar la relación con el viejo de Odín. Entró en el edificio con pasos pesados, realmente estaba cansado. Su tranquilidad no duró mucho al ser interceptado por un hombre corpulento con un traje que se parece a un policía que lo detuvo, debe ser el portero del edificio. - ¿A dónde va? .- Le preguntamos seriamente y con semblante de pocos amigos. -Al departamento 24-B, con Thor Odinson.- Dijo sin mucho interés. Podrías tener una credencial oficial, cuando regreses, - Dijo el hombre. Loki saco su cartera y le tendió la credencial al hombre.- Loki Odison ¿Correcto? -Correcto, pero me quedaré un vivir por una temporada ... Con mi hermano. -En ese caso cuando el señor Odison informe de esto se regresará a su credencial. -Gracias.- Dijo medio sonriendo.- Seguramente eres idiota.- Soltó tan pronto lo vio alejarse para disponer el número de su hermano en ese horrible teléfono de escritorio. El elevador estaba enfrente, dio gracias a Dios por quien hubiera elevador y sirviendo, no se imaginaba subiendo las dos maletas y la mochila en los tres pisos. Al entrar al elevador la música le puso nervioso, ¿Cómo sería su hermano? Tuvo años sin verlo No puedo imaginarme que funcionó con su vida llena de fiestas, clubes, y mucha cerveza, era posible que era una de las pocas cosas que grabamos, además ... gusto de festejarlo, aún era joven, solo se llevaban por seis años. Llegó al noveno piso, había solo dos departamentos, así como fácilmente se puede ubicar en "B" y detenerse enfrente para tocar el timbre. "Vamos Thor ..." Era una chica. "Ya te dije que hoy no cariño, mañana, hoy no". Que debería ser inútil para su hermano, su nuevo compañero de vivienda. "No me ha tocado en todo el día ..." Con el tono que uso la chica Loki podría imaginar una clase que se refiera, Se golpeó el frente con la fuerza mientras se decidía si se tocaba o se dejaba la lengua egoísta. No podría decidir nada por qué la puerta se abrió, exactamente la chica la que se abrió, la razón por la que se abrió la vía aérea, por la cara que se había convertido en la mejor manera de hacerlo. Loki no entendía por que. -¿Quién demonios eres tú? .- Preguntó la chica furiosa.- Thor ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué viene con equipaje? ¿Acaso va a vivir contigo? -Soy su hermano, Loki Odison, un gusto.- Se presentó un sí mismo de modo educado. -¿Ves? Es mi lindo hermano menor.- Dijo como si eso se solucionara todo, al parecer no fue así por que la chica le vio furiosa. - ¿Y? .- Preguntó en el tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se miraba de forma amenazante. Genial, este día no podría ser mejor para él. -Y él va a vivir conmigo.- Dijo alegre mente mientras que se disponía a abrazarlo fuertemente. -¡Bájame, Idiota! -Se trata de que, por supuesto, no se siente tan bien como sus pies. -Él va a ...- la mujer trato de digerir la idea, incómoda por la situación. Thor nunca mencionó tener un hermano. -Será temporal, buscare un cuarto.- Se apresuro a aclarar.- mi universidad esta muy cerca de aquí, eso es todo. -¿Desde cuándo eres altruista Thor? .- Preguntó la chica desconfiada. Loki pensó que era una niña, o la chica desconfiada para que así fuera su naturaleza o el idioma rubio no era muy de confianza. Optó por la segunda. Casi sonrió aliviado cuando el mastodonte lo bajo. -Es mi lindo hermanito.- Dijo alzando los hombros.- Ya escuchaste, es mi responsabilidad, Los buenos hermanos mayores como yo. - Es muy "lindo" y elegante para ser tu hermano ¿No lo crees? ¿Lindo? ¿Le acababa de llamar lindo? - Disculpa no tiene problemas con ella, pero realmente no quiero ... - Ah, por supuesto.- dijo Thor ignorando a la castaña que lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Pasa, siéntate, ahora te muestro el cuarto. Loki no iba a pedir un paso, de hecho iba a ser retirado, pero al menos a su idioma. Era un departamento espacioso, el piso era la suela de madera, los sillones de piel negra, la pantalla plana, las mesas de caoba, se puede ver el lujo en cada detalle. Volteo cuando escuchó el portazo, el niño se ve sereno, tranquilo, y él se siente incomodo, Tal vez debería disculparse por haber interrumpido ... -Estado con tu novia. -¿Novia? .- Preguntó Thor y después se río. No, no es mi novia, es solo una compañera del trabajo. -Pero creí que ...- trato de indagar ¿Qué clase de amiga se va a dar a la libertad de reconocer cuando el hermano menor de su amigo aparentemente vivirá un tiempo con él? -No, viene de vez en cuando - explica mientras se acercaba a su menor y tomo la maleta mas grande.- No sé como estabas cargando esto, te ves delgaducho. -¡No estoy delgaducho! .- Dijo Loki ofendido.- Mi metabolismo es muy rápido. -Vaya, nunca cambias.- Dijo riendo a todo pulmón. -Tú estás gordo.- Le aquejo Loki. Thor soltó la maleta, se refiere a la playera y Loki. -Pero nadie se da cuenta cuando me mira por primera vez.- Dijo con orgullo.- Aunque claro ... Eventualmente se dan cuenta. -Obviamente, con esa sudadera gris, cuatro tallas más grandes ... Difícilmente no darse cuenta. No es como si tuvieran mucho tiempo para conversar de todos los modos. -Aquí esta el que será tu cuarto, hermanito. La habitación era grande, con paredes pintadas de color crema, cama matrimonial, muebles casi nuevos y un armario junto al baño. - Vaya, es genial.- Dijo sonriendo.- Es realmente grande, ¡Aún más grande que mi propio cuarto! -Me alegra que te guste, hermanito.- Dijo sonriendo, por su hermano hermano, fue realmente agradable.- Desempaca luego, no tengo nada en el refrigerador, voy a pedir comida china ¿quieres? -Me muero de hambre.- Dijo Loki sincero. -Bien, ahora viene entonces. Loki salió del cuarto y vio algo curioso el departamento, la cocina era grande, abrió el refrigerador y efectivamente vio solo cerveza y algo de queso que estaba seguro ya no servía, hizo una nota mental; Tenía que pasar al súper mañana, antes de que comenzaran las clases. Escuchaba a su inútil hermano pide la comida china por teléfono, se preguntaba en que trabajábamos para ganar tan bien, un abogado no podía ganar tanto ¿Qué tipo de trabajo tenía? Viendo la vida que su hermano tenía como todo un ganador lejos de sus padres le provocaba envidia. Pero que se puede hacer, así fue su vida. Salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá, encogió sus rodillas, estaba nervioso, incomodo, el peso que de repente le dijo que el rubio se acabó de enviar por un lado, o cerca. La televisión se encendió en un canal de música. -¿Seguro que tienes dieciocho? .- Le preguntó el rubio. Loki le volteo a ver con una mirada asesina ¿En serio olvidé que edad tenía? -Si, tengo dieciocho.- Dijo mezquino. -Te ves de menos.- dijo sonriendo mientras se despojaba de sus negros cabellos.- De mucho menos, pero imagino que esta bien, aunque para conseguir las chicas es muy difícil ... -No ... Tengo algunos novios.- dijo sin mucho interés No es que fuera del todo falso, sin embargo. -¿Disculpa? .- Dijo Thor no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien. -Soy bisexual, tengo al menos cuatro novios, aunque ninguno está enterado de la existencia del otro.- Bien, una broma inocente y luego se burlará en su cara por ser tan crédulo. -¿Cuatro? .- Ya casi infartándose. -Es difícil de elegir a uno ... No puedo tomar una decisión sobre su tamaño, sería injusto. Loki dijo a su hermano y casi rompe en carcajadas cuando dijo esos ojos grandes ojos azules y esas mejillas sonrojadas. El timbre sonó para alivió del rubio. -¡La comida! .- Dijo rápidamente mientras corría.- Finalmente, me moría de hambre, no pude encontrar nada hasta ahorita.- Su claro nerviosismo casi le responde adorable. -Yo no pude comer en el avión.- Le recordó, por lo tanto, no tenía una buena explicación sobre qué no simplemente fue a recogerlo en el aeropuerto. -La comida del avión apesta.- Concluyó su hermano mientras comía.- Y entonces ¿Estudias la universidad? -Literatura - Dijo sonriendo.- Quiero escribir, bueno, realmente escribo algunas novelas. -Vaya, todo un autor de libros. - Supongo.- contesto alzando los hombros. - ¿En que trabajas? - ¿No sabes? ¿No te lo dijiste madre? - No, de hecho no. - De hecho.- Dijo Thor ¿De verdad no sabes en qué trabajo? - lo miro curioso. - No, no sé. - Le restó importancia mientras bebía su cerveza. Thor se puso de pie y buscó algo en un estante lleno de DVD's ¿Qué acaso tenía algo que ver? Al final tomó un DVD y lo puso. La película comenzó con dos rubias en un traje de enfermeras. diferente, con todo eso se ve sexy, Loki supo que clase de película era cuando Thor comenzó a besar a una de las chicas, se puso rojo y bajo la cabeza. B -Basta, ya tengo una idea.- Dijo en un murmuro. -¿De verdad no sabías? Es por eso que se rompió mi relación con nuestro padre. No me dije muy bien cuando le dije que botaría la universidad para vivir mi cuerpo. -¡Claro, idiota! - Grito frustrado.- Eres el primogénito, el mayor orgullo de Odín, el pago, la mejor universidad, las palabras heredadas TODAS las malditas compañías ... Ahora lo entiendo ... tú ... tú.- Lo señaló molesto, bien, ahora entendí por qué no. Él sabía que el rubio era un idioma, pero nunca había sido tan bueno. -Vivo de esto.- Dijo Thor sonriendo.- Y vivo bien, de hecho la castaña que salía cuando entraste trabajo conmigo en dos o tres películas ¿Quieres verlas? - ¡No! .- Dijo alzando la vista.- Por Dios no, le vi la cara, en persona ¿Cómo podría verla después de ... - Oh ¿Cómo me ves a mi? .- Sonrió coqueto. - ¡No te he visto desnudo, detuviste la película! - ¿Quieres que le adelante, hermanito? - ¡No! - dijo poniéndose de pie. En el camino de su comida y creo una mancha en su ropa.- demonios. -¿Ves? No deberías alterarte tan pronto, era una broma, no deberías a ver películas porno, no quiero corromper a un niño. -¡No soy un niño! .- Dijo ofendido -Lo pareces, ni siquiera se ha visto porno alguna vez ... -¡Lo he visto! - dijo Loki.- ¿Crees que tengas un amigo como Fandral no lo vería? -Fandral.- Hablas de Fandral ... ¿Fandral? -Si, tu amigo. -Cada quien lo suyo.- dijo Thor restándole importancia, viendo lo adorable que se ve a su hermano como totalmente fuera de lugar y aún así ... era agradable. -Quiero irme a dormir.- Dijo Loki- Mañana me informo temprano. -Ah si, claro, me levanto a las siete, empiezo mi día temprano, entre semana.- Dijo Thor.- Siéntete libre de hacer tu rutina como lo requieras. -Gracias, por todo ... -No es nada. Thor sonrió al ver a Loki. Ya teníamos un proyecto en la mente, un niño, un niño, un niño, un niño, un niño, un niño, un pequeño y un poco. Después de todo, era su hermanito, era su deber instruirlo en el buen sexo.


End file.
